Ironic
by Plot vs. Smut
Summary: complete smut between Zoey and Dustin, moved from my other account for safekeeping and discretion was up to over 11400 reads on there, so read it anyway just cuz its hot and is totally PWP. OVER 7900 READS ON THIS ONE!
1. Chapter 1

Zoey twirled her pencil in her fingers, chewing on the eraser a bit, before putting it down and staring blankly at the stupid history teacher. She was so horny, she could barely resist from putting her hand up her micro-mini and around her tiny thong and finger-fucking herself right there in the middle of class, without a care of being seen. But she knew she would be seen, she would be in trouble, and she would be slandered. Not a good idea. She would have to wait to get back to the dorm.

As soon as the bell rang, she jumped up from her seat, stuffing her notebook in her bag haphazardly, and practically ran back to her room. She put Lola and Nicole's book bags out into the hallway and locked the door before they could get there. She opened her underwear drawer and pulled out a thick, long, pink dildo. It was nearly 11 inches long, 3 inches in diameter, and very lifelike.

Zoey pulled her tiny tank top over her head and stepped out of her skirt, with some difficulty due to how tight it was. She wasn't a slut, she just wasn't afraid to show off her hot body when she wanted to. Her B cup breasts were full and perky, with light pink nipples jutting out in front of her. Her stomach was flat and muscled, but not overly so, her hips were wide, and her legs were long and lean. There was no denying it for any boy in all of PCA: Zoey Brooks was hot!

She quickly unfastened her black lacy bra, and pulled down her matching thong, now soaking through with her wet arousal. She lay back on her bed, groaning in anticipation of the pleasure she was about to give herself. She was by no means a physical virgin, but she had never been with a real man. Just tampons and dildos.

Her hand trailed its way down to her pussy, skipping over the light dusting of hair she had left when she shaved it. The other hand stayed up to tweak her nipples, making her moan. She grazed her fingers lightly over her hard clit, then down to her wet slit, bringing some of the juices up to taste. She rubbed her clit harder, making her arch up into herself. Suddenly, she plunged all five fingers into her pussy, fisting herself forcefully. She screamed in ecstasy, knowing that no one could hear her. She was supposed to be in her fourth period class, but she knew she wouldn't make it through without at least _trying _to masturbate in class, and that would be a very awkward situation.

Zoey picked up the huge dildo and pulled her fist out of her pussy, whimpering at the sudden loss of fullness. She slammed the dildo in to the hilt to fill the void, once again screaming out. She reamed into herself, letting out strangled cries, using her other hand to rub frantic circles around her throbbing clit. She felt her orgasm nearing, but she couldn't quite reach it. She flipped a switch on the bottom of the dildo.

It sprang to life, vibrating softly, set only on foreplay. Zoey moaned, and flipped it up a notch. It began to vibrate harder, making her slam it harder and harder into her hot, wet, tight pussy. One more notch up and it was pulsating so hard that it nearly bucked out of her hands. She pinched her clit tightly, rubbing it in circles faster and faster. Suddenly, her entire body stiffened as waves and waves of exquisite pleasure washed over her, making her scream loudly, jerking wildly.

As her orgasm subsided, Zoey flipped the switch on the dildo and it slowly stopped. She pulled it out of her pussy with a little "pop" and lay there for a moment, panting, her body covered in sweat. She stayed there for a moment, until she heard something.

"Wow. That was so totally hot!"

She looked up, confused--it was a male voice--thinking of which boys had a key to her room. To her surprise, it was Dustin that was standing in the doorway, staring at her exposed body like it was a complete revelation. It probably was, since he was only in eight grade, 13 years old. She thought about covering herself, telling him to go away, but the way he was looking at her, and the tent in his pants told her that it wouldn't be nearly as much fun.

"Hey, Dustin," she said. "You like what you see?"

"Most definitely," he said, not taking his eyes off her heaving chest.

"You want to have a little fun, little bro?" Zoey asked huskily, standing up and walking toward him. He hesitated a little, but nodded. "Good. Come on over here and I'll teach you a little anatomy lesson." She locked the door behind him and put her arm around his shoulders.

She lead Dustin over to her bed, sitting him down on the edge of it. She pulled his T-shirt over his head, revealing his scrawny, pale chest, and then unzipped his jeans. She pulled them down, along with his briefs, and saw his cock for the first time since he was little. It was big for a guy of his age, probably for anyone, around 9 inches. It surprised her that her little baby brother could have a big cock.

Zoey ran her finger up and down his cock lightly, teasingly, tracing the ridge on the bottom. Dustin moaned, closing his eyes. She wrapped her hand around his shaft and began to stroke it rapidly, up and down, twisting her wrist every once and awhile for a new angle. With her other hand, she gently fondled his balls, rolling them in her palms. He gasped in pleasure, letting his head fall back, supporting himself on his hands on the bed behind him.

Dustin nearly yelled out when he felt his older sister's warm, wet mouth embrace him. She sucked on the head, swirling her head around it, then moving down to take in as much as she could of her little brother's monster cock. Around 6 inches in, he hit the back of her throat. She gagged, her throat convulsing around his cock. He let out a strangled yell and tangled his hair in Zoey's blond hair, forcing her to take him even deeper.

What she couldn't suck, she wrapped her hand around, pumping in time to her sucks, bobbing her head up and down as far as she could. She let her teeth graze over the soft skin, biting down gently, driving Dustin crazy. He could feel his balls tightening, getting ready to release.

"Zoey…I'm gonna…I'm think I'm gonna cum!" he choked out, gripping her bed sheets tightly in free hand and clenching his teeth in the effort to keep the pleasure back. She smiled and chuckled around his cock, and the vibrations sent him over the edge. With a loud yell, he shot his load down her throat, holding her head where it was until she had no choice but to swallow it all. He released her and fell back onto the bed, panting.

"Not bad, little bro," she said, gasping for breath. "You lasted longer than some guys I've blown. Are you ready for a little more?" she asked, her voice low and seductive.

Dustin nodded eagerly. Despite how tired he was, he could feel his cock swelling again. Zoey climbed up onto the bed next to him and took his hand. She led it to her breasts and showed him how to tweak, roll, and pinch them just right. She moaned, feeling herself getting wet again. She knew it was sick to be doing this with her brother, them being related and three years apart and all, but she couldn't help that he was hot and had a giant dick.

"Suck it," she whispered. He obediently lowered his head to take her hard nipple into his mouth. He gave it a long, hard suck and she moaned loudly, arching up into him. He flicked and massaged the other breast, then switched so both got the same treatment. Zoey was surprised that he was catching on so quickly. She decided to take it up a notch.

She took his hand and led it downward, tracing his fingers lightly over her stomach and making her shiver on the way to her pussy. She showed him her clit and instructed him to touch it. He did so hesitantly, the light touch making her yell in pleasure. Getting the idea, Dustin rubbed it harder, making Zoey thrash around, moaning constantly. He inserted one finger into her tight, hot, wet hole, smirking. She gasped and yelled out again.

"Dustin, how did you get so good at this?" she gasped.

"I'm learning from the best," he said smugly. He pumped his finger in and out of her slowly.

"Aw, faster, damn it!" she yelled, grinding her hips down onto his finger. "Add another one." Dustin pushed in a second finger and began to move faster, his thrusting becoming harder as well. At her demand, he slipped the rest of his fingers in as well, fisting her much like she had earlier, harder and faster than ever. He could feel her pussy walls convulsing around him as she came, screaming out in pleasure. "Dustin, you're amazing," she panted. "But we're not done yet."

Zoey stroked his cock a few times to get it up and ready again, and circled her clit a few times. She could feel the heat gathering in her abdomen again, and looked her brother in the eye. She laid down on her back and pulled him on top of her, placing the head of his cock at her entrance. He hesitated, but she squeezed his ass and he made up his mind.

Slowly, he pushed into his older sister, moaning loudly as he felt her tight warmth encase his entire cock. He sat himself to the hilt, adjusting to the tightness. "Move, Dustin, please," Zoey groaned, wiggling her hips a bit. She kissed him fiercely, on the lips, and dragged her nails down his back. He pulled out of her slowly, agonizingly slowly, until only the head was left in.

Suddenly, he plunged back into her depths, making her moan into his mouth. He started pumping slowly, pulling back as far as possible before seating himself in as far as possible again. As he sped up, Zoey could feel his balls smacking the inside of her thighs every time he plunged back into her. He let out grunting sounds with every hard thrust, while she just whimpered in ecstasy.

Soon, they were at their top speed, thrusting up into each other as hard and fast as possible, moaning so loud they knew that someone was bound to hear them. But unless Lola or Nicole was one of them, it didn't matter, because no one else had a key to their room. They continued to fuck like rabid animals, making no effort to check their noise level.

"It's…I'm almost…cumming!" Zoey screamed, feeling the hardest orgasm of her life rack her body. Dustin let out a strangled cry as her tight pussy convulsed around him, sending him off into his own orgasm. He shot his hot load of cum deep into her chasm and collapsed onto her, his face buried in her heaving breasts.

"Oh my God, Dustin," Zoey panted. "You are by _far_ the best lover I have ever had." She hugged him tightly and kissed him gently. He disengaged and rolled off of her, pulling her close to him for a little bit of spooning before they both had to go back to class. "What did you come here for to begin with, Dustin?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, well…I just wanted to talk to you about hormones, and girls, and stuff like that," he said, laughing into her shoulder. "Kinda funny, isn't it? Ironic."

"Yeah," Zoey laughed. "Ironic."


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on, Dustin, you know you liked it last time," Zoey weaseled, tracing light circles up his bare chest. It was the middle of the night, and she had sneaked him out of his room, with barely enough time to throw on a pair of jeans. He pushed her off, shaking his head. They were sitting off on their own behind the gym, just 'talking' in the moonlight. It had been two months since that first steamy encounter, and she hadn't been able to coerce him into it again. "It was fun, wasn't it? You enjoyed it, didn't you? You want to do that again, don't you?"

"Yeah, but that was just messed up," he said. "You're my big sister! You're three years older than I am! I'm thirteen! How many more things can possibly be wrong with this picture?" Zoey lifted his head, bowed in shame, with her fingers under his chin and kissed him lightly. He didn't resist, but he didn't exactly react. She tried to deepen the kiss, probing his mouth with her tongue, but he just wouldn't respond.

"Little bro, you take things too seriously," she said, sitting up straight again. "Why do you care so much about what other people think? What does it matter to you if people approve of what you do? Look at me! I don't give a shit what all the others say about me, or what they see, or what they hear. If they choose to believe I'm a slut, or a bitch, that's their choice, and they can think that all they want. That doesn't make it wrong for me to do what I do. If you like it, do it. If it's fun, do it. If you like someone, do them," she added, laughing. "You like me, don't you?"

"I love you, Zoey, but in a sisterly way. You are, after all, my _sister_," he said, adding the extra emphasis on the last word, stressing his point. "It's against the law to have a relationship with a blood relation, and even a legal relation in some states."

"A formal relationship," she answered. She had read up on those laws. She knew all of his objections by heart, they had had this discussion many times in the past few weeks. He would complain, and make excuses, and she would press and reason. "Ours would not be a formal relationship. A few fucks here and there, nothing formal about it. Completely nonexclusive. We can date and fuck other people. We're our fallbacks. If we can't find anyone else to fuck us, we'll just fuck each other. Wouldn't it be nice to never have to go a night without getting laid again?" she asked him, relishing the thought herself. Just thinking about that one fling with her little bro was enough to make her wet.

"I guess," he said slowly. He looked like he was going to say something else, think up yet another reason that this was repulsive, or illegal, or immoral, or a sin, or some other shitty excuse. Before Dustin could get a word in, Zoey kissed him hotly, boldly squeezing his cock through his jeans. He gasped into her mouth, making her moan. She straddled his lap, grinding her hips down on his. He moaned involuntarily, his resolve faltering as pleasure shot through him. She could feel his cock beginning to swell. She knew at its hardest it was around 9 inches, 2 inches across at the least, huge for a thirteen year old.

"What do you say now?" she whispered in his ear. He shuddered as her breath caressed his ear and her hips bucked against his. Not trusting himself to speak, he just nodded. "Good boy." She grabbed his hand and pulled him along behind her. She ran all the way across campus, up through the boy's dormitory, and onto the roof. "Best place to not be disturbed. Door locks, nice and private." She locked the door and pushed him down onto one of the lawn chairs on the deck.

Dustin lifted his hips so she could strip him of his jeans and boxers. He shivered as the cool spring air hit his fiercely hot erection. This feeling was exasperated when Zoey licked up and down his entire cock, coating it in her saliva. He leaned back against his hands as she engulfed the first few inches in her mouth, gagging around them just like the first time. He had tried to recreate this feeling in his masturbating but nothing could rival the feel of a hot, wet, tight canal convulsing around his hard cock.

Zoey ran her hands along it, feeling the velvety smoothness of the skin coating the piece of blue steel. She ducked her head lower and sucked his balls one by one into her mouth and gave them a light suck. Her brother cried out under her administrations, his voice echoing around, though no one but the bright stars twinkling above heard him. But this time, after depriving her of this pleasure for so long, she wasn't about to let him come yet. Instead, she stood and slowly removed her clothing one article at a time, teasing him.

Once every scrap of her clothing had been removed, she laid down on top of him, kissing him, probing his mouth with her tongue. Dustin, finally giving up any kind of resistance, kissed back, groping her breasts and fondling the nipples. After all, Zoey always got what she wanted, and she obviously wanted him. She rolled them over so that he was on top, He reached lower and rubbed her clit teasingly, remembering how those same actions had driven her crazy the last time he had done them. He slid a finger into her slick folds, feeling her contract around him. He added another, and she bucked her hips at him, whimpering and mewling in pleasure. She hadn't finished him off, so he refused to finish her. He removed his fingers, making her groan, and didn't move for a moment, watching her squirm under him, desperate for something to fuck.

"Oh, Dustin, please," she said hotly. "Please! I need to feel your rock hard cock in my hot, wet pussy! Fuck me until I can't take it anymore! Slam that thick, juicy piece of flesh into my tight ass! Please!" Hearing her moan and beg that way, talking dirty and wriggling underneath him, made his cock twitch eagerly against her stomach. It was so hard it was beginning to hurt, and the pre-cum leaking from the slit in the head coated his sister's stomach, making him slide on top of her.

Finally, Dustin guided his huge, hard cock to her entrance, sliding it against her slit a bit. He spread her lips with his fingers and slid just the head into her. She gasped and tried to push herself down on him, but he held her hips still, making her suffer. "OH, DUSTIN, PLEASE! FUCK ME!" Zoey screamed as he plunged in to the hilt as fast as he could, his balls hitting her thighs with a loud smacking noise. The feeling of being filled so quickly was overwhelming, but left no time for adjustments. He pulled almost all of the way out just as quickly, then waited before slamming back in. He slowed down a bit, sliding his entire length against her slick pussy walls, feeling her embrace him like a hot, tight glove.

"Oh, fuck, Zoey! So tight. Fuck, it feels so good. Yeah, take my cock, whore. You like that, don't you? Fuck me hard, you filthy slut. Fuck!" Dustin began to pick up speed, thrusting harder and faster. He picked up one of his big sister's legs and placed it over his shoulder, providing him with deeper penetration. He slammed into her again and she screamed out as his balls rubbed hard against her clit. He ground against her, rotating his hips to get the best angle possible. He found one that worked, his balls slapping her thighs as he fucked her hard and fast.

"OH, FUCK, DUSTIN!" Zoey screamed as he reamed into her, pushing her back harder and harder into the lawn chair with every thrust. "I'VE NEVER FELT ANYTHING AS GOOD AS YOUR HUGE COCK! FUCK ME HARDER! FASTER, OH PLEASE!" Dustin obeyed her commands, thrusting into her like a rabid animal in heat. He let out a loud grunt every time his balls smacked her thighs, and he felt his balls tightening, the cum rising its way slowly up his shaft. "I'M GONNA…I'M GONNA CUM!" With a huge shuddering cry, Zoey's pussy convulsed around him as her orgasm crashed over her, shuddering surges of pleasure ripping through her entire body, wave after wave of heat spreading out to set every nerve ending on fire.

"OH, FUCK! OH, ZOEY, IT FEELS SO GOOD! SO FUCKING TIGHT! I'M FUCKING CUMMING!" Dustin gritted his teeth as he exploded into her still tightening pussy, spraying her walls with ropes of thick white cum. He slammed roughly into her, shooting load after load into her, and he was still going long after her orgasm had receded. Surprisingly, his thrusting and constant rubbing of her clit was stimulating her again. As his orgasm came slowly to an end, and his thrusting slowed down, Zoey moaned, rotating her hips and grinding down on him, feeling another orgasm building.

"Oh, please, baby brother," she moaned, kissing him heatedly. "Fuck me again. Fuck me even harder with your huge cock!" Dustin, still buried inside her, felt his cock begin to swell even before it had finished emptying its last load. He knew this time wouldn't last long. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head, and he pulled out of her entirely. Zoey moaned desperately, reaching for him. He stilled her hands and gripped her hips, flipping her over on her hands and knees. "Oh, doggy style. Creative," she said over her shoulder at him. He smirked at her, plunging a finger into her pussy, making her cry out at the sudden sensation.

As soon as it was coated in their juices, he brought it back to rub the juices on her ass hole. The thought hadn't occurred to Zoey, but now that his finger was attempting to breach the tight ring of sensitive muscle there, she couldn't have been more eager to try anal. His finger finally made it into the hole, and she gasped in pain and pleasure. A sudden fear was instilled in her. If a finger hurt that much, how would she ever fit his entire, two-inch-across cock up her ass? Before she could protest, Dustin had inserted another finger, scissoring her wider and wider. He used his other hand to bring up more of her release to coat his eager cock and make the passage easier.

Dustin placed the head of his cock at the tight ring of muscle, slightly more lax after its recent stretching, and pushed gently. He was met with resistance, so he pushed harder. He breached, and Zoey cried out in pain, her arms shaking as she held herself up. He stayed that way for a moment to allow her to adjust to his size, only the head inside. After a minute or two, Zoey nodded hesitantly, telling him it was okay to move. Carefully, slowly, Dustin began to sink his cock farther and farther into her ass.

Once he was seated to the hilt, his balls flush against her ass cheeks, he pulled back slowly, leaving a few inches in. Zoey hissed, leaning down on her forearms to give her brother better access. When he didn't hear anymore protests, Dustin began to speed up. He was amazed to find that her ass was even tighter than her pussy, and just as hot. He reached around in front of her to twiddle her clit. She gasped as the friction grew and his speed increased. Before long, Dustin was slamming into her ass as hard and fast as her pussy, and his moans and grunts joined with her screams and whimpers.

"OH, FUCK! FUCK, DUSTIN, HARDER! SO BIG, SO HARD!"

"ZOEY, OH GOD! SHIT! SO FUCKING TIGHT!"

They came at the same time, Zoey's pussy spilling her juices as her ass clenched around Dustin's hard cock, spilling his thick cum into her deep channel. They both collapsed on the lawn chair, exhausted and thoroughly spent, and just stay there, panting, for a few minutes. Then he disengaged and spooned his sister against him.

"Okay, I give up," he sighed.

"What?" Zoey asked, confused.

"No more excuses. If it's fun, do it. And Zoey, you are most definitely fun."


	3. Chapter 3

Zoey smiled slyly at the young man walking anxiously into the classroom. She had known he was smart, but for a freshman to be taking all junior-senior class? She hugged her little brother proudly as he sat down next to her.

"Zoey, stop it!" Dustin said embarrassedly, trying to squirm out of her embrace.

"No. You're my little baby brother and I'm proud of you," she said, kissing his forehead. The teacher started talking dully about trigonometry and, as always, Zoey slipped off into her own little world of daydreams and fantasies. She finally settled on one particular daydream. They were sitting at the farthest table in the back, so no one could see her as she put a hand on Dustin's thigh. He gasped loudly, and a few people turned back to look at him oddly.

"Zoey, what are you doing?" he whispered frantically. "It's the middle of class!" It wasn't as if he was new to it, or anything. No one else knew what they did, together, in secret all over the school. It was usually on the roof of the boys' dormitories, because the only door had a lock and they were far enough away for no one to hear them. For the past few months now, Zoey had been, well, "tutoring" her little brother. Let's just say that he couldn't fail anatomy if he tried.

Zoey ignored her brother's protests and continued to inch her hand up his leg. She brushed her hand lightly over his crotch and he wriggled awkwardly as his khaki pants began to tighten. She stroked him softly, and then gave him a hard squeeze. He bit his lip to keep from making a noise, but jumped so hard his knee hit the underside of the table, once again attracting unwanted attention.

"Dustin, you're going to have to learn how to stay quiet," she said, once the other students had turned back to their work. She continued to stroke him until his pants were stretched tight over his rock hard cock. Then she carefully unbuttoned and unzipped them, pulling him out over his boxers. Doing this in the middle of class was turning him on, a lot, and his cock was swelling more and more by the second. He had grown a good deal since the year before, when he had first slept with his older sister.

Zoey flicked her thumb over the head, already leaking pre-cum, and saw her little brother stiffen. She smirked at him, wrapping both hands around his huge cock under the table and began to move up and down, pulsing a steady beat of pressure with her fingers.

Dustin's eyes were closed but his expression was carefully controlled. Even when the teacher looked back at them he didn't see anything going on, just another lazy student daydreaming. As soon as he turned away, Zoey squeezed the base of Dustin's throbbing cock and rolled his balls in her other hand. He bucked into her hand a little, and she could tell that he would never be able to stay quiet if he came. She tucked him back in his pants, with some difficulty, and wiped her hands on her skirt. Then feigning concern, she put one hand on Dustin's flushed forehead and the other in the air.

"Yes, Ms. Brooks?" the teacher asked.

"Sir, I think Dustin has a fever," she said with a frown. "May I escort him down to the clinic? I don't think he knows quite where it is yet."

"Of course," the teacher said, scribbling passes for them. "You might as well copy down the homework and take your things with you, there's only 15 minutes left in class," he said, writing the homework assignment in a corner of the dry-erase board for them. Zoey thanked him, copied the assignment, and swung her backpack over her shoulder. Dustin held his books low in front of him, hiding the painfully constricted bulge as he followed his sister out of the classroom.

"Come on, Dustin, let's go back to the dorm and--" she began, but she was silenced by Dustin pushing her up against the wall and slamming his lips down on hers.

"We'll never make it to the dorm," he said heatedly against her lips. He shoved his knee between her legs roughly, pushing them apart. He ground his bulge into her and she whimpered. "The girls bathroom almost always has people fucking in it." He took her hand and sprinted down the hall until they reached the door with the pink stick figure on it. They burst in, not caring if anyone was inside to see or hear them. They chose the handicapped stall, wanting more room to maneuver.

Dustin slammed his sister up against the tiled wall. He knew she liked it rough, and he always gave her what she wanted. He kissed her hard, bruising her lips. He snaked a hand up her shirt to fondle her breasts. He broke the kiss to pull the obstruction out of the way and unhook her bra. He held both her wrists in his hand and pinned them high above her head. He was very tall for fourteen, nearly 6'1". Zoey was only 5'7", tempering the age difference with appropriate sizing.

Zoey hissed as her bare back hit the cold tiles. Dustin ducked his head down to take her hard nipple into his mouth, sucking and biting it. She moaning loudly, and he put down again, harder, as punishment. Dustin knew that she liked to be dominated, to be submissive, and he did enjoy seeing her do whatever he told her to do.

"Shut up, whore," he said huskily. "You don't make any sound unless I allow it, you hot little slut."

"Yes, Dustin," she gasped as he pressed hard on her aching clit through her panties.

"Yes, what?" he asked, sliding a teasing finger over the growing wet spot in the crotch, where he knew her tight, needy pussy was waiting to be fucked hard.

"Yes, sir!" she yelled, jerking against his hand. She couldn't move, Dustin still had her hands pinned above her. "Oh, baby brother. I want to feel your thick cock up my tight hot pussy, to have you fuck me so hard I black out," she moaned desperately. Dustin pulled her panties off, leaving her short, tight skirt on, and plunged three fingers into her suddenly, digging roughly at her g-spot. His older sister screamed out loud, thrashing wildly to try and duck his fingers deeper inside her. Then he pulled off his own pants and stepped out of his boxers, letting his rock hard, 11 inch cock spring free.

"Suck me," he demanded, leaning back on the safety rail. Zoey dropped obediently to her knees and crawled toward her younger brother, wrapping her hands around the monster cock. It wasn't only freakishly long, but enormously thick as well, at least 3 inches across the diameter. She could barely fit both hands around it, but she sucked the head into her warm, wet mouth anyway. She had been practicing with her dildo, trying to find a way to fit more and more down her throat. She sucked hard on the head, and then pushed down the shaft. It hit the back of her throat, but she had long ago lost her gag reflex. She pressed on, swallowing hard to try and force it further down her aching throat. She managed to fit 6½ inches in her mouth before she reached her limit. She slowly back off, dragging her teeth along the shaft.

Dustin tangled his hands in Zoey's curly hair, pushing her back down his cock. She sucked hard, giving his balls a hard squeeze, and he burst out in her mouth. She swallowed as much as she could, but he kept cumming and cumming. Load after hot load filled her mouth, coating her face and breasts. She licked her lips seductively, wiping the hot stickiness off with her hands and sucking it from her fingers. God, she loved the taste of him. She felt his cock. It hadn't softened a bit. His stamina was just something else that she loved about her little brother.

Dustin tugged her up to kiss her fiercely, relishing the taste of himself on her tongue, and pinching her breasts hard. "Ride me," he whispered, sitting down on the toilet seat and spreading his legs, making his magnificent cock stand straight up. Zoey didn't hesitate, but climbed onto his lap, her hands on his should and her legs straddling him. She positioned herself over him, letting out a shuddery breath as the head of his cock slid tantalizingly over her wet slit. She lowered herself onto him, feeling every inch of his velvety, hard cock caress the walls of her tight snatch, stretching it brutally. She moaned loudly, grinding her hips down so that she took all of him.

She stayed there for a moment, her brother's cock seated to the hilt in her hot, dripping, excruciatingly tight pussy. Dustin squeezed her ass roughly, and lifted her forcefully off of him, then slammed her back down as fast as he could. She screamed out loud at the sensations of being emptied and filled so quickly and so completely. Her body shook with waves of cold pleasure, a prelude to the earth-shattering orgasm she knew would come soon. He lifted her up again, leaving just the head in his time, and pulled her back down slower. Zoey moaned as a deep-seated fire spread from her center of pleasure out to every nerve ending in her body, making her shake.

She began to pick up the pace, using her powerful thigh muscles to support her weight, and her pc muscles to fuck her little brother's huge cock for all it was worth. She fucked him short and hard until he was thrusting up into her, holding her ass steady in his hands. She yelled at each powerful thrust.

"YEAH, THAT'S IT, SIS. FUCK ME, YOU FILTHY LITTLE WHORE. TAKE MY GIANT COCK UP YOUR TIGHT PUSSY. OH, YOU'RE SO HOT, SO FUCKING TIGHT!" Dustin moaned loudly, slamming into her as hard and fast as he possibly could. He could feel his cum beginning its journey from his balls all the way up through his shaft, the tightening telling him it was happening soon. "OH, FUCK, I'M CUMMING!" he yelled as he shot load after load of hot, sticky seed into his sister's convulsing pussy. She screamed as her own orgasm racked her body, nearly bucking off of his still thrusting cock at the feeling of his cum coating her tight pussy walls along with the friction of continued fucking. As they came down off their orgasmic highs, Dustin slowly stopped his thrusting. Zoey slumped, exhausted, but pulled his shrinking cock out of her dripping pussy.

"We have _got_ to skip class more often," Dustin breathed, chuckling lightly.


End file.
